Birthday Wishes
by xxValentinexx
Summary: Yuffie wants to get everyone together for her birthday. But with a wedding in the way and feelings she has to face it gets a little crazy. Yuffietine, Cloti, a little lemon and swearing because of cid!
1. The Beauty of Cloud's Cell Phone

Ok so here's the scoop:

Cloud and Tifa are planning their wedding, so it can be held in November, the week before Yuffie's birthday to be exact. Yuffie hasn't seen Vincent since Cid and Shera's wedding six months ago. She decides she wants to visit him. Cloud and Tifa want to have the wedding in their home town and want AVALANCHE to stay at the mansion so Yuffie thinks that's a good enough reason to visit, to help clean it up. By the way this starts in early October.

Chapter 1:

The Beauty of Cloud's Cell phone

"Tifa!" yelled Yuffie who was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a cell phone, Cloud's cell phone to be precise.

"Yes Yuffie" replied the fighter who has just walked down the stairs. She was probably tucking the kids into bed, thought Yuffie.

"Do you know Cloud's password?"

"To his phone?" asked Tifa as Yuffie nodded "No, why?" asked the woman worried about what the little ninja was going to do.

"I need to find a number and Cloud has his stupid phone on lock so only he can get into it"

"Whose number do you need? I might have it"

"Vincent's" replied the ninja after a long pause.

"And why do you need his number?"

"Because I wanted to see if he wanted help with the mansion. Seeing as we'll have to be staying there I wanted to help out. I mean I love the wedding plans but that's more of your's and Shera's job"

"I'm sorry Yuffie, Vincent only gave his number to Cloud. Don't worry about the wedding plans, I just need you to be there for dress fittings and show up at the wedding"

"Ok, and tell Cloud I'm going to kill him and if by some maricle Vinnie calls tell him he's dead too" replied Yuffie as she got up yelling a string of curses that would rival Cid.

"Sure thing Yuf" replied Tifa laughing at the ninja's antics

"What's Yuffie all mad about?" asked Cloud walking into the kitchen. He was outside fixing his bike and was covered in head to toe with transmission fluid and oil.

"Nothing, but she has your phone" replied Tifa whispering

"She has my what?!"

"She has your cell phone, don't worry she wont break it." replied Tifa throwing him a dish towel.

"Why does she need it?" asked the man smiling.

"I don't know" replied the fighter as she started to walk up the stairs with Cloud saying "sure ya don't" while following her.

"Take a shower before you try and get it back. I don't need grease all over the house" replied Tifa as she gathered up the laundry

"Yes mother" replied Cloud sarcastically as he walked into their room. Yuffie was standing at the door of her room watching them still amazed that they actually got their acts together and were now getting married. 'All with a little of help from me and the kids of course' thought the ninja smirking 'Now to only get Vincent's attention' thought Yuffie to herself. 'And to try and figure out the damn lock code to Cloud's phone' thought Yuffie as she sat down on her bed and started to type numbers in. She thought she was never going to get it until on thing came to mind, Tifa's birthday, 4/15. Add a zero a it had four numbers in it so it must work (An: I don't know when her birthday is, but I needed something with four numbers)

"Jackpot" screamed Yuffie as the numbers worked.

"Yuffie is something wrong" asked Tifa's knocking on her door.

"Nope, sorry if I scared you" replied Yuffie as she heard the woman walk away.

'Now to find that number' thought Yuffie as she went through the phonebook until she came upon the name _Valentine_, she hit the okay button and finally got the number she was looking for, 555-0722. Yuffie then ran to Cloud and Tifa's room and threw his phone at him, which was followed by Cloud yelling at her, but Yuffie had left too quickly to listen.

"Vincent Valentine be very afraid for Yuffie Kisaragi has your phone number" said Yuffie before she plopped down onto her bed and remembered what she did to Clouds phone. 'He'll never notice that his voicemail says that he's an idiot' thought Yuffie as she fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for Yuffie, especially if she got a hold of Vincent.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update and tell me if you guys like the new version or not, I'll go back to the old one if you want me to. Please review and if anyone wants a view into how the story is going to go let me know. And for all y fans of Gift I will be updating that one also so don't worry. I'll also be doing my best to make these stories longer.


	2. A Little Filler

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or any of it's characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:

Cloud was sitting in his bed staring at the phone Yuffie had just thrown at him. He knew that she had done something to it because she's Yuffie but he couldn't figure out what. All of his phone numbers where there and everything else was the way he had left it. 'Maybe Yuffie didn't do anything to it' thought Cloud as he got up and walked out of his room.

"Why are you staring at your phone" asked a familiar voice from down the hall.

"Yuffie just threw it at me and I'm trying to figure out if she did anything to it" replied Cloud and Tifa started to walk downstairs with him.

"Maybe she didn't do anything? Maybe she's decided to become a normal person" replied Tifa as she made herself a cup of tea and handed Cloud a soda.

"Yeah right. The day Yuffie decides to be a normal person will be when she hates materia" replied Cloud laughing as they went to the couch.

Tifa and Cloud did this every night. They would stay up til around 1 during the week watching the news or some movie that was on TV. It was just a quiet thing to do together.

"Tifa?" asked hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Hmm"

"Why did Yuffie have my phone?"

"….."

"Tifa I know you know why so tell me" said Cloud who was now looking Tifa in the eye.

"You didn't hear it from me" said Tifa and then he nodded "shewantedvincentsnumber" replied the martial artist quickly hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Either I heard 'she wanted Vincent's number' or I'm getting rusty at deciphering when you speak fast" replied the blond.

"No, you heard correctly"

"Why on earth does she want his number? She does realize if she calls him then he might just shoot her?" stated Cloud who was smirking.

"He would never shoot her, maybe threaten her but not shoot her"

"And what gave you that idea?" asked the man raising his eyebrow.

"He likes her" replied Tifa smiling.

"He WHAT!?"

"He likes her"

"And you know this how? Wait lemme guess he came up to you one day and said that he's in love with Yuffie" replied Cloud as he got up and put their cups in the kitchen.

"Of course he didn't do that. But it's the way he acts around her, he's always so nice to her and he never leaves her side when we go out on little missions" replied Tifa as they started to walk up stairs.

"So, it's called being friends. We are all nice to each other" and then he thought about Cid "well, most of us are"

"Plus they just fit together" replied Tifa as she was about to open their bedroom door.

"They fit together?" repeated Cloud, who was right behind her.

"Yup, they're exact opposites. Opposite attract" stated the women as she went into their room.

"That doesn't justify that Tif" replied Cloud as he shut their door.

Little did Tifa and Cloud know, there were two sets of eyes peeking out of the bedroom down the hall

"Does this mean Yuffie and Vincent like each other?" asked Marlene as she got back in bed.

"I think so, but let's keep this to ourselves. I don't want Vincent getting mad like Reno did when we found out that he and Elena were dating" replied Denzel.

"Why did he get mad" asked the little girl yawning.

"I dunno, but Yuffie says he has something stuck where the sun don't shine, those were her exact words"

"Whatever, adults are weird, but I won't say a thing" replied the little girl as they both fell to sleep,

Back in Cloud and Tifa's room Cloud was just staring at his phone.

"Cloud, put the phone down and go to sleep" stated Tifa from the other side of the bed.

"I swear to you she did something to it" replied Cloud as he put it on the side table and pulled Tifa to him.

"Worry about it tomorrow" replied the martial artist as she laid down on Cloud's chest.

"Fine, night Tif" replied Cloud as he kissed.

"Hmm, night"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok done with that, the next chapter should be up either by Friday or earlier if I get the chance!

Thank you to my reviewers, I'd love more to, it keeps me motivated!


	3. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 but I sure wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie woke up the next morning to the smell of Tifa's amazing pancakes and was, of course, thinking about Vincent. Yuffie was trying to figure out at time when she didn't think of him as she walked down the stairs and it wasn't quite working.

"Good morning Yuffie" said Tifa as the ninja sat down on a bar stool.

"Morning Tifs, looks like I get the most awesomest pancakes ever for breakfast made specially for me" replied the girl as she was handed a cup of tea.

"Yuffie, I always make pancakes on Saturday" replied the martial artist.

"I know, so where are the demon children?" asked Yuffie looking around the room and into the kitchen for the kids.

"Outside and their not demon children"

"Oh yes they are. They think I'm a seat and you have never babysat them so you don't know how they are when there aren't any around adults. Plus they are mad annoying whenever they have soda"

"Soda has caffeine in it, that's why they're annoying" replied Tifa as the kids ran in. Marlene sat on Yuffie's lap and Denzel right next to her.

"See what I mean Tifa" stated the ninja as Tifa handed all of them a plate of pancakes.

"Point taken" replied Tifa as she started to clean the dishes.

"Marlene, why do you think I'm a seat?"

"Because you're bigger than me and can protect me from the bad guys that come in because you're the Greatest Ninja Ever" replied the seven year old between bites (An: I'm putting her as seven b/c I think she's either 5 or 6 in Advent Children and it's like two years later. That means that Denzel is ten)

"That's so sweet Marlene, you can sit on me whenever you want" replied Yuffie as she started to eat her food.

"Can I sit on you" asked Denzel eating

"No, you're ten and I thought you wanted to be like Cloud. You can take care of the bad guys that walk in" replied Yuffie patting the kid on the back.

"You're right, I can take them" replied the kid as the phone rang and was picked up by Tifa.

"Hold on, I need to put it on speaker" said Tifa as she set the phone down and put it on speaker "okay, speakers on"

"I'm pregnant!!" screamed a voice that sounded like Shera and then Yuffie mouthed "who is that?" "Shera" replied Tifa

"That's great! Did you tell Cid?" asked Yuffie as the kids walked out of the room knowing it was business to deal with Avalanche.

"Yup, last night! He kind of fainted but I wasn't supposed to tell you that"

"Okay, how far along are you?" asked Tifa

"About three months" replied Shera "Which means I'll be a little bigger for the wedding. Speaking of the wedding when are we going dress shopping?"

"I still have to figure that out" replied Tifa as Cloud walked in.

"Who is that?" asked Cloud as he cleaned up.

"Is that Cloud?" asked Shera.

"Yeah it's me. So what's up Shera?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations" replied Cloud and then Tifa took the phone off into the other room to talk about the wedding; well at least Yuffie thought they were talking about the wedding.

"Well, I gotta do things so I'll catch ya later Spike" said Yuffie as she walked up stairs and pulled out her phone 'Ten a.m., Vinnie should be up' thought Yuffie but then realized that he might not have her number and then he might not answer the phone. 'I knew those demon children would come in handy for something' thought Yuffie as she walked towards their room.

"Guys I have a favor to ask of you" said Yuffie as she sat down on one of the beds in front of them.

"And that would be?" asked Denzel.

"Can you guys get me Cloud's cell phone?"

"What's in it for us?" asked Marlene. 'Man these kids are smart' thought Yuffie who was trying to come up with something and then had the widest smile on her face when it came to her.

"I'll let you guys eat whatever you want and have as much soda you want and watch whatever movie you want then next time I hafta baby-sit you" replied Yuffie.

"Deal" replied Denzel "so when do you need the phone?"

"Today, like in the next couple of hours" replied Yuffie

"Then we must get to work" replied Marlene and then they were gone in a flash.

"I love them" replied Yuffie walking out of their room.

"Love who?" asked Tifa hoping she could get a little info out of her.

"The kids, they do all of my dirty work"

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna know" replied Tifa as they walked down the stairs.

"Okay wedding time" said Yuffie as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"What color and kind of flowers?" asked Yuffie

"White roses"

"Band or DJ?"

"DJ"

"Cake"

"Cloud and I are going to the cake decorator next week"

"Good, any certain kind of Alcoholic beverages?"

"I think we decided on an open bar so it's up to the people we higher"

"Food, like Dinner"

"Steak, I want grilled food. Or pasta, either one."

"Okay, that's good enough for me, but we need to go shopping for dresses asap" replied Yuffie

"I know, but what about your birthday?"

"Won't you guys be on your honeymoon?"

"We get back the day before your birthday"

"It's up to you, as long as I get gifts around that day I'm happy, I don't need a party"

"It's your 21st birthday, you need a party!"

"Fine, fine, you have your fun"

"Thank you. So did you get a hold of Vincent?" asked Tifa as Yuffie went to watch T.V.

"Nope, that's what the demon children are doing"

"Their talking to Vincent? Yuffie that's a bad idea"

"No silly, they're getting Cloud's phone for me so when I call Vincent he has to answer because he'll think its Cloud. It's my genious plan" replied Yuffie as the kids ran into the house.

"Did you get it?" asked Yuffie jumping up.

"Yup, it was a piece of cake. All we had to say was that Tifa was going to go out shopping and didn't know where her phone was" replied Marlene.

"So if I was you Tifa, I would go shopping so Cloud doesn't kill Yuffie" replied Denzel as they both sat down to watch some cartoons.

"You three are lucky I do need to go shopping. Call my cell if you need me and try and stay out of trouble" replied Tifa as she grabbed her keys and left.

"Well I'll be upstairs so if you need me yell"

"Can we have soda?" asked Denzel

"I guess, it was our deal. There is some coke in the fridge" replied Yuffie as they ran into the kitchen and she went upstairs to her room.

When she got there she was just staring at the phone with the name Valentine highlighted under the phonebook section. 'Well it's now or never' thought Yuffie and hit send. It took three rings until he picked up.

"Hello" god how she loved his voice, it was just deep enough to be really sexy.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yuffie?"

"Well duh? Who else would it be?"

"Seeing as you're using Cloud's phone, Cloud" replied Vincent.

"Long sentence, go Vinnie!!"

"Yuffie"

"Sorry, geesh, so whatca doing?"

"Why?"

"Can't I wonder how a friend is doing? I mean I haven't seen you in like six months"

"I'm remodeling the mansion"

"Really?! That's sooo cool, can I come up and help"

"Yuffie…"

"I'll be helpful I swear!!!" Yuffie was thinking that he wasn't going to answer because the line was quiet for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Fine" replied the gunman

"Seriously? Sweet I'll be there by Monday" replied Yuffie who was now dancing on her bed.

"Let me warn you that it's a mess here"

"Vinnie I am the master of messes, nobody can out mess me" replied Yuffie

"I'll see you Monday Yuffie"

"See ya Vinnie" replied Yuffie and then the line was dead.

It took her brain a couple of seconds to realize what had happened. She was going to go to Vincent Valentine's house and help him remodel, just him. This was like a dream come true. It was so awesome for Yuffie that she literally tore apart her room just to pack for her upcoming trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked. Yuffie's going to help Vinnie, even though he doesn't need help. Next chapter should be up by either Saturday or Sunday. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don' own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Yuffie was done packing her things she ran downstairs to find Cloud.

"Cloud!"

"What Yuffie" replied Cloud who was reluctant to talk to the girl

"First of all, here's your phone" as she threw it to him

"Why do you…nevermind I don't wanna know"

"Second, I'm going to Vinnie's on Monday to help him redo the mansion"

Cloud almost chocked on the soda he was drinking because of what Yuffie said.

"He actually agreed on this?"

"Yup" replied the ninja as she sat down on the couch.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm so excited!" replied the girl and then stood up "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shopping" and with that she was gone

"I need to call Vincent" stated Cloud to himself and then dialed his number

"Hello?"

"Hey Vince's it's me, not Yuffie, she gave me my phone back"

"Why did she have it?"

"I honestly don't know but are you seriously letting her go up to your place?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because she wanted to and I wasn't going to say no to a friend"

"But it's Yuffie, the crazy ninja"

"She can't cause anymore damage here"

"That's true"

"Plus Tifa needs get wedding plans done"

"But Yuffie's helping her" replied Cloud

". . ."

"OK, but she'll talk your ear off."

"I'm use to it"

"True, and by the way we all need to get together to get suits""

"Just tell me at least the day before we go" replied the gunman

"Alright, I also need your help with something"

"Help with what?" asked Tifa as she started to walk up the stairs that Cloud was sitting on.

"Hi Tiff, nothing" replied Cloud in a hurry

"Sure" said Vincent

"I see Yuffie gave you her phone back, please don't kill the kids and tell Vincent I say hi" replied Tifa at the same time as Vincent.

"How does she know who I'm talking to?" asked Cloud to no one in particular

"Who else would you be talking to before noon?"

"That is very true. Well I gotta go and work on the bike, good luck with Yuffie"

"Thanks"

"Don't worry; I'll stop by at the end of the week to make sure she didn't kill you"

"…"

"She's not that bad, and I'll call you later about the help"

"Ok and I know, bye Cloud"

"See ya Vince" replied Cloud as he hung up the phone and walked into a house with screaming girls and noticed one of them wasn't there before.

"Elena, when did you get here?" asked Cloud to the female Turk

"I walked in with Tifa. Shows how much you pay attention"

"Sorry, why are you here anyway? I don't see Reno or Rude" replied Cloud as he looked around the bar.

"Can't I visit my friends" replied Elena as they all started to stare at him.

"Whatever, I'll be in the garage" and then he left.

"So when are we going to go baby shopping for the two of you?" asked Elena smiling

"Right after you and Tseng admit you have feelings and Vincent and Yuffie do the same" replied Tifa as chips were thrown at her.

"I'm so not getting blamed for this mess" said someone from the door and then all of the girls turned around and stopped throwing the food.

"Reno did it" yelled Yuffie

"I gotta go call me about when dress fittings are" said the Turk as she started to walk out of the door "come on Reno"

"I'll be out in a minute I need to talk with Yuffie and Tifa"

"Okay" replied the Turk and closed the door.

"You two know Laney pretty well right?" asked the red head as he sat down on a stool

"Yes, why?" asked Yuffie

"I need to ask you something"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's he gonna ask? Who knows its Reno. Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own FF characters or story

Hope you enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I need to ask you something"_

"Like what, are you gay?" replied Yuffie

"No I am not, now will you shut up and listen?" asked a very impatient Reno.

"Fine"

"Who is Laney going out with? There's bets going all around Turk headquarters but I'd figure I'd come to you two."

"Elena's dating someone" yelled Yuffie with a huge smile on her face

"Be quite she's right outside"

"Right sorry"

"So I'm assuming by the look on both of your faces that neither one of you two know who it is?'

"That would be correct" replied Yuffie

"And how so you know for a fact that she's dating someone?" asked Tifa

"She is actually smiling at work and hasn't hit me in like two weeks"

"And that mean's she's dating someone because….?"

"Last time she was like this she found out Tseng was single" replied Reno smiling

"Well he's the only person that I know of who she likes" replied Tifa

"Then it's settled its Tseng, thanks you guys are big help. You should join the betting pool business" replied Reno as he was about to leave.

"Wait we could be wrong, let me do some digging and I'll let you know tomorrow" replied Yuffie with an evil.

"Whatever, oh Tifa can I bring someone to the wedding?"

"Reno…"

"Don't worry she's not as stripper or anything she's my girlfriend"

"Wait you actually have a girlfriend?" stated Yuffie who was very shocked that Mr. Playboy Reno was actually only with one girl.

"Yes I do"

"Wow" replied Yuffie

"Of course you can Reno"

"Thanks see you guys tomorrow" replied Reno and then he was gone.

"So how are we going to figure out if Tseng is dating Elena?"

"Easy call one of their home phones tonight and see who picks up" replied Yuffie

"Why home phone"

"Because none of the turkey's use them so they don't care who is on the other end"

"How do you know this"

"After hanging out with Reno on a mission for five hours in a truck you learn many things about a Turks life. Some I wanted to know, others not so much" replied Yuffie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That night: (more like morning)

"Why are we doing this so late at night?" asked Tifa who was exhausted and not in the mood to be up this late, unlike Yuffie.

"Because if we called earlier than whomever answered could have said that they just stopped by. At this time we know that they slept over" replied Yuffie

"Ok, let's call Elena's house first"

"Ok" replied Yuffie as she dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" stated a voice on the other end that in now way sounded like Elena and to Yuffie sounded a lot like Tseng.

"You know you really shouldn't answer your girlfriend's phone Tseng, because with people like me and Reno around that just ruins your little secret"

"Is there another reason you called at this ungodly hour Yuffie?" replied a rather annoyed sounding Tseng.

"Not really, just tell Elena she is so dead the next time I see her, actually could you hand her the phone"

"Hello"

"How come you didn't tell us?! Elena you could have told, I wouldn't have told Reno, unless he bribed me but that's beside the point"

"That was the point Yuffie"

"Oh well, your whole office will probably know by tomorrow"

"Great"

"You should sound happy; you're having sex with the man of your dreams"

"Yuffie there are kids in the house!" yelled Tifa

"They're asleep Tif, don't worry"

"I guess you're right, what about your man"

"Yeah still working on that, which reminds me that I should go to bed and let you two have fun, bye Elena"

"Bye"

"Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell us" replied Tifa as they started to walk to their rooms

"I know, now I have to tell that stupid redhead" replied Yuffie as she walked into her room.

"Goodnight Yuffie" replied Tifa as she walked into her and Cloud's room.

"Night Tif"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, at the bar:

"Yuffie, Cid just called and said to go and meet him at the field right outside of town" yelled Tifa from the kitchen

"Now!? It's only Sunday, he said he'd be here tomorrow" exclaimed the ninja

"Yeah, he said something about being in hurry and the WRO" replied the martial artist

"Fine, where's Cloud" replied Yuffie as she brought her backpack and Conformer downstairs into the family room

"Outside" replied Tifa

Yuffie then grabbed her things and ran outside to get Cloud to drive her to the field.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud" said Yuffie in a sing-song voice as she walked into the garage

"What do you want?" asked Cloud, he knew that whenever Yuffie talked in that tone of voice she wanted something

"CanyoutakemetothefieldsoCidcanpickmeup?" replied Yuffie really fast

"I don't know what you said but Cid and field was in it so, I need to give you a ride?" asked Cloud

"Yup, so let's go" and before long Yuffie was boarding her most dreaded means of transportation.

"So, why'd ya have to pick me up a day early?" asked Yuffie as she drank a special kind of tea that Shera found her to make flying easier.

"You'll see in about half an hour" replied the captain

"And why can't I know now?"

"Because I don't fucking want you to know, how about that?" replied Cid

"Is someone in trouble, because I really don't feel in the mood to save someone ass"

"You could say that, just shut the fuck up for a while" which Yuffie surprisingly did.

The next time Yuffie spoke was some few choice words that Cid had taught her

"What the fucking hell is going on?" screamed Yuffie as Cid was hovering over a group of people that were being attacked by, what seemed to be soldiers.

"Vincent 'll tell ya" replied Cid as he opened the cargo door

"Damn right Vincent will tell me, where is he?" and as is right on queue a man in a red cape jumped on the ship followed by ten WRO soldiers.

"What the hell was that?" Yuffie asked as Vincent laid down on the benches in the briefing room.

"Cid, get Reeve on the phone please" said the gunslinger

"Hello, answer me Vinnie"

"Hi Yuffie, we'll fill you in after we talk to Reeve"

"I got Reeve" replied Cid as he put his phone on speaker and put it in the middle of the table

"Reeve, you are going to tell me what the fuck is down there" yelled Vincent into the phone while a shocked Yuffie was staring at him

"Oh my god, Vincent just swore" replied Yuffie

"For good reasons" replied a seemingly pissed off Cid

"Reeve answer me" repeated Vincent

"Alright…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's going on? Is there another war? Did Vincent seriously swear?

Lemme know what you think!!! Please review!!!


End file.
